


Age Isn't Everything

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: A trip to the woods for vacation leads to very interesting times for Dino and Terry.





	Age Isn't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The title was given to me by a dear friend who has since passed away, so I dedicate this to her.

The storm had raged around him as he sought shelter under the branches of the large pine tree that sat behind the cabin he had rented days earlier. He didn’t care that it wasn’t wise to wait out a thunderstorm near a tree. He just wasn’t in the mood to try and breathe water.

Rain dripped from the brim of his blue forge hat onto his watch as he checked to see how much time had gone by since he had left the cabin in a snit.

“So much for a short walk to cool off,” Dino muttered to himself.

*&*

Terry heard the thunder rumble through the cabin. He set aside the book he was trying to read as he waited for his lover to return from his walk.

Dino had stomped out of the cabin after another senseless argument claiming that he needed some fresh air.

Terry had racked his brain trying to figure out why the redhead had become so touchy of late when it finally dawned on him that Dino’s forty-fifth birthday was coming up. His lover wasn’t fond of birthdays since in his words, “Gingers don’t age gracefully.”

He sighed. He stood up, stretched and walked over to the bay window that looked out from the main room of the cabin onto the dirt driveway.

He couldn’t see it, but knew the potholes in it were rapidly filling with water as the rain poured down in endless sheets.

Sheets so dense that anyone caught out in it would almost drown if they didn’t take shelter immediately.

It reminded him of Tecala.

He shook his head and pushed thoughts of Tecala from his tired mind. He didn’t need to think of Alice Bowman. He had crossed a line with her, and Dino never failed to remind him of that whenever they got into an argument.

“Where the hell are you, mate?”

*&*

Dino left his shelter and skirted around the cabin heading for the front door. He was cold and wet. His feet squished in his hiking boots as he walked.

The pungent smell of soaked vegetation tickled his nose and caused him to sneeze.

“Fucking wonderful,” he grumbled as he stalked up the drive skirting the rain filled potholes. “All I need now is to catch a cold.”

“Talking to yourself is considered a sign of insanity,” he heard his lover say as he stepped onto the porch.

“I went around the bend years ago, pal.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Really,” Dino murmured. He leaned against the porch railing with his arms crossed over his chest. “Care to enlighten me?”

Terry softly sighed. He always had a hard time putting into words the feelings he had for the people he truly cared for. “I guess you won’t take a simple just because?”

“Would Henry?” Dino countered using another of Terry’s sins against him.

“No,” Terry softly answered. “But, you’re not my son.”

“Aren’t I just as important?”

“Stop picking, mate. I don’t want to argue with you the whole time we’re here.”

“I’m sorry,” Dino sighed. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t start another meaningless argument, and what did he do upon seeing his lover, but pick a fight. “Maybe, we can chalk it up to PMS?”

“That defense only works for women.”

“It was worth a shot.”

Terry shook his head.

Dino shrugged.

“Are we good?” Terry held out his hand.

Dino uncrossed his arms and took hold of Terry’s hand. “Yeah, we’re good.

Terry pulled Dino toward him and softly kissed him. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up before you do catch that cold.”

Dino leaned on Terry as they walked inside.

*&*

“You need help getting out of those wet clothes?” Terry asked once they were inside the rustic looking cabin.

“Nah,” Dino answered as he removed his forage cap and hung it up to dry on the coat rack next to the door. He allowed Terry to push him toward the well-appointed bathroom. “I believe I can manage.”

“I’ll come get them when I get a fire going.”

“Can we make s’mores?”

“Right after we sing Bold Jack Donohoe.”

“I was hoping for Kumbaya.”

“Go on with you.” Terry made a shooing motion with his hand.

Dino quietly chuckled. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He toed off his boots and stripped out of his wet clothes allowing them to fall on the tiled floor in a soggy pile.

He eyed the earth colored, deep sunken tub thinking how much fun it would be to fill it to the rim with bubbles and coax Terry to spend some time in it with him fooling around.

His fantasy was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He jumped and swore under his breath. He grabbed a sky blue towel from the towel bar near the glass enclosed shower stall to wrap around his slender waist hoping it would hide his semi-arousal.

He opened the door. He leaned on the jam with his arms folded across his freckled chest. “That was quick.”

“What can I say?” Terry replied with a casual shrug. “I’m just that good.”

“Oh, you’re good alright,” Dino lightly quipped. “I’m not sure as to what, pal.”

“I should come in there and show you, mate.”

“Pretty please,” Dino said with a sarcastic bite to his voice before he uncrossed his arms and stepped into Terry’s personal space. He slid his hands up Terry’s chest and around his neck tangling in the short hair at the nape of Terry’s neck pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Terry lifted his hands and cupped Dino’s face pulling away from the kiss. “But, that’s what you want, so I won’t,” he breathed while resting his forehead against Dino’s.

“Why not?”

“Anticipation.”

“Anticipation makes me needy,” Dino retorted hoping he didn’t sound like he was whining. “I don’t like being needy.”

“I like you when you’re needy,” Terry murmured. He cupped Dino’s erection through the towel and gently squeezed causing the redhead to softly groan. “It makes you extremely creative.”

*&*

Terry’s touch only added to Dino’s growing frustration. He stepped away and muttered, “You’re gonna be the death of me one day, Ter.”

“Maybe,” the Aussie rumbled. He followed Dino into the bathroom and scooped up the redhead’s soggy clothes. “But, that day is not today.”

“You sure of that?” Dino started the shower waiting for the water to get to the right temperature before he dropped his towel and stepped into the stall closing the door behind him.

Terry bit back a groan. “Yes,” he answered pitching his voice to be heard over the running water. “I’m going to take care of your clothes and then find us something to eat.”

Dino popped his head around the door. “Can we have breakfast for dinner?”

“Anything you want, mate.”

“Can I eat it off you?”

“Only in your wild dreams,” Terry firmly stipulated. He walked over and pushed Dino back under the spray closing the stall door trying very hard not to think how sexy the redhead looked soaking wet. “There are dry clothes sitting on the bed and I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.” He left the bathroom closing the door firmly behind him before his resolve broke and he joined Dino in the shower.

Dino didn’t know if he should lean against the wall and jack off or go after his lover and fuck him against the nearest hard surface. Instead, he swore and stepped out of the shower leaving a trail of water behind him as he went in search of his shaving kit.

He dug into his kit and pulled out a bottle of lube, a cock ring and a green dildo. He returned to the shower and set the items on the shelf.

He needed to take the edge off, so he stroked his cock to full hardness and snapped the cock ring around the base. He picked up the dildo with a frown since he had wanted to break it in on Terry, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

He set it down and grabbed the lube. He slicked up two fingers and began to prep himself moaning the whole time knowing that the running water would cover the sound.

Once he was ready, Dino removed his fingers and slipped the dildo inside himself with one quick thrust.

“Sweet Jesus,” he loudly groaned. He worked the toy in and out of him until his cock was painfully hard.

He unsnapped the ring and came all over his hand and the frosted glass wall. He sank to his knees as he came down from his orgasmic high.

*&*

Terry knocked on the bathroom door concerned that Dino was taking too long in the shower. “Mate, you alright?”

“Just peachy, pal,” Dino answered. He picked up the towels he had used and tossed them in the hamper.

“In that case, dinner is ready.”

“Cool,” Dino said as he opened the door to find his lover standing there with a perplexed expression on his face. “Let’s eat.”

*&*

Dino gave his lover a cheeky grin and tried to brush past him, but the Aussie caught him by the arm. He looked his lover in the eye. “Something wrong?” he calmly asked trying to ignore the heat pouring into him through the silk of his pajama top from the firm grip Terry had on his bicep.

Fighting the desire to caress the silk that was in his grasp, Terry swallowed and licked suddenly dry lips. The redhead was deliberately trying to make his blood boil and was succeeding as his cock pressed against his zipper. “That’s not what I had laid out,” he softly replied stating the obvious because he couldn’t think of anything really clever to say.

“I’m sorry. Did you have plans?” Dino knew that purple was one color that he looked good in and it was one of the reasons why he had packed this particular pair of pajamas, but he may have underestimated the affect that he would have on his lover in this outfit.

“Umm…”

“Well?” Dino softly inquired. He rested his hand on Terry’s and gently removed it from his arm all the while stepping closer to the Aussie. He then slipped an arm around Terry’s neck threading his fingers into the short hairs he found there. “Cat got your tongue?”

Terry’s hands unconsciously settled on Dino’s hips and pulled him closer still grinding his erection into the redhead’s hip. “No,” he murmured. “No plans.”

“Good,” Dino purred. He brushed a light kiss against Terry’s mouth. “I didn’t want to be a spoil sport for just wanting to stay in and snuggle you next to that wonderful fire you built.”

“Yeah,” Terry breathed. “That sounds really nice.” He leaned in and took Dino’s mouth in a dirty kiss sucking the redhead’s sultry bottom lip between his.

Dino moaned into the kiss opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with his lover’s.

Terry eventually pulled back to suck in a deep breath waiting for Dino to make the next move. He didn’t have long to wait as Dino leaned in and brushed a light kiss against his mouth before stepping away.

The Aussie tried to return it, but the redhead stepped away. He placed a finger on Terry’s lips and said, “Later, big boy.”

“Why are you being a fucking tease, mate?”

“Am I?”

“Dean,” Terry growled closing the distance between them once again.

“Anticipation, pal,” Dino retorted with a satisfied smirk. “Anticipation.”

“Not nice throwing a bloke’s words in his face.”

“Sue me.”

“Bastard.”

“Only in the sense that I annoy,” Dino tossed over his shoulder as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Terry muttered a few choice obscenities under his breath as he walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a dildo sitting on the sink with a cock ring snapped onto its base along with a note.

He reached for the note and read it.

_Terry,_

_I had bought these toys as surprise for this vacation. They are very good for taking the edge off._

_Love,_

_Dino_

He crumpled the note and threw it away. He kicked the bathroom door shut. He was going to kill his lover, but first he had to take care of a pressing need.

*&*

Dino walked up to the bathroom door slowly chewing on a pancake sandwich. He put his ear to the door and heard Terry moan over the running water. “Gotcha, pal,” he softly laughed. He listened for a few moments longer before returning to the kitchen knowing that their vacation was going to be very entertaining indeed.


End file.
